monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kyrem13/Kyrem13's Top 20 Nature Monsters
Kyrem13's Top 20 Nature elements List (for the current meta during 8/24/19) Hey Comp Wiki or literally anyone that actually reads my trash, like PKAGuil/Guil made, I've been real busy compiling and making an entire top 20 Nature Monsters list for Monster Legends. Yes, they will all be Legends. Yes, it was incredibly hard to make, and I tried my damned hardest to make it as factual and not as biased as possible by getting many opinions from others in the ML community, so I'm pretty confident in this list. Oh and it's my b-day tomorrow on the 25th, so YEET. Consider this post a little b-day celebration from me I suppose. Now I'mma just hop right into it. Element Overview: Okay, honestly, what can actually be said about this crappy element? Look, don't deny it, Nature is pretty much the Normal Type of Monster Legends. As in it's severely underpowered in comparison to just about every element. A lot of certain (more obvious) mons are gonna be sitting at the top. But I'll do my damned hardest to at least try and point out some very underappreciated, lesser known or cared about Natures in these earlier numbers. Now, the important info, Nature is known for its massive abundance of monsters that manipulate HP. Whether it be by consistently healing themselves and their team or debuffing the enemies and keeping them from healing themselves, Nature monsters seem to have a fetish for HP. Lots of them can also Poison enemies. Cuz Poison = Nature I guess even tho Poison literally murders Grass types in Pokemon. Let's obviously start with some Honerable Mentions, HM #1: Alces' Bodyguard Ah, what a massive missed opportunity of a good monster on SP's behalf. I'm including him as an HM simply because he's lacking in ONE simple thing, and that single thing is literally what holds him back from being an actually great Nature Tank. A lack of HP Regeneration. Let's see what he gets, 37,699 HP, nice, access to Taunt, good good, Increased Healing AND Double Life, awesome awesome, Team NER, that's really nice, oh no, but what's this? Without any extra monster to give him Regen, he can't heal himself!? Damn and he was ALMOST on the list. Whelp, what can you do? SP just fucking hates making good Nature monsters I guess. HM #2: Petro Loa Okay, this guy, is certainly interesting to say the least. He's a Nature Attacker with Possession Immunity, a solid 3,498 Strength backed up by a nice 3,432 Speed which is nice for an attacker, access to a really solid setup skill and Dark element attacks. What's the problem? Simple, most of what he does is just damage. He only gets ONE AOE that applies a negative status effect, and it's 0 Damage with a 50% chance of applying Bleed + Poison. He is very self sustaining and self buffing with Loa's Will and Guarana Roots, and he does have high power damaging skills with a single target Dark damage skill that's 65 power, and a single target Nature Damage skill that's 70 power, but other than power he's just lacking in powerful AOEs and DoTs. Sure his Single Targets apply Bleeding and Poison respectively, but they're not spammable as they each have a 3 turn CD. He COULD be good, but he's being held back by too much. HM #3: The Judgement YEE, I actually have a reason to talk about my guy The Judgement. First off, he's severely underrated. Like, a 3,542 Strength stat plus a 2CD 65 Special Damage skill AND a 0CD 55 Special Damage skill? An AoE Poison skill and a 50 Nature Damage + HP Regen skill? That stuff is solid af. Obviously he ain't gonna be breaking new grounds but my Lord is this guy so overlooked because of way better options. He can still function great in Nature or Underworld Wars if you need a Nature Attacker for anything. Give him a look. But also still keep in mind that he's not amazing and he's mostly just made for straight damage output. HM #4: Kiridar Kiridar is a pretty solid Nature Attacker. AOE 45 Nature Damage + Nature Weakness, AOE 45 Nature Damage + self Damage Boost, some pretty powerful single target skills ranging from 50 to 70 base power, she's got the goods. Downsides and why she didn't fully make it into the list: all her skills are Nature, so she's incapable of dealing that nice neutral damage, her Strength stat is a pitiful 3,454 (absolutely awful for an Attacker), and she only gets 2 AOEs, both of which have 3 turn CDs so you're incapable of swapping back and forth between the two for maximum aoe damage. Also on a personal note, fucking banana hair. Actually what and why? HM #5: Furrius Robin This little squirrel dude was honestly kinda difficult for me to find a placement for. At first he was 19, then he was 20, but I'm pretty confident now of just throwing him into the HMs. Here's the deal, 3531 Strength + 2-Turn Evasion + Triple Damage + Precision + a 60 Power Single Target attack that also removes Positive Effects can almost guarantee a dead enemy. Especially if you load him up with other positive effects like a Hater status like Al Canine's Guard Down Hater. But other than that, Robin here is severely lacking in every other department. He ONLY gets access to Single Target attacks and self supporting skills. He is glassy as fuck at 25,032. His trait is fucking Blind Immunity, FUCKING BLIND IMMUNITY, NOT EVEN A SOLID OR DECENT HARDENED OR TOUGH! Yeh, into the HMs he goes. Still, consider getting him if you don't have any Nature attackers yet. Aight, now it's time for the meat and potatoes of this list here, the actual numbers! #20 - Alpha Cliviast Hey, remember when this guy used to be good? Me either. Okay, he's actually in the list tho which does put him leagues above the previous guys, so what gives? Aight so here's the deal, this dude's kit is amazing. Like I mean, if he had better stats and access to maybe a few extra negative effects, he could easily be a top monster in this game period. What he has now isn't bad tho, it's quite good. AOE and Single Target 3-turn Death Countdown, AOE and Single Target Stun + Poison, and plenty of Vampiric skills that steal the HP from enemies. Sadly, what's mostly holding him back are a piss-poor base 3388 Strength so his high power skills don't have a good Strength stat to back them up, and a depressing base 3421 Speed that literally almost every early-Monstagram denier can outpace. He is given a solid 31,667 HP stat in a piss-poor attempt at balancing him out, but it's pretty damn low by today's standards tbh. Gotta put him at #20 tho cuz if you can pull off his AOE 3-turn DC and keep the enemies denied with your denier, then it's all over for them. #19 - Yilitre Ah my horrific abomination Yilitre. How I love using thee as a TS holder. I ain't kidding tho, I'm including this dude in the list because he has the Abomination trait (which is amazing btw), and he's a VERY solid Curser. He's got plenty of AOEs that apply lots of nasty effects and the like. Mirror Of The Soul is an AOE Random Negative Effect + team NER, I See Your Destiny is an AoE PER + Dark Weakness, I Am So Shiny! is an AoE Blind, I See Your Problem is an AoE Random Negative Effect with a 1 turn CD, this dude has so much good I HAVE to have him on my list in some way. Obviously he's way outclassed by other natures which is why I'm not including him higher than 19. #18 - Lord Mindson Oh no, what we gonna do? The people like Mindson more than me and you. Oh no what we gonna do? We gotta get him outta here. *badum ba ba* Oh no what we gonna do? The people like Mindson more than me and you. Oh no what we gonna do? We gotta get him outta here! We could mention, how his kit is bland, we could talk about, his pretty awful stats. *badum ba ba*''Anyone else remember VeggieTales? No? Just me? Just, go look up Oh No! What We Gonna Do? VeggieTales. Anywho, yeh, I personally don't like Mindson. Don't get me wrong, I think his design is pretty noice, but he himself to me is just so bland. Blander than Kihaku, and that's saying something. So what does Mindson get? AOE and Single Target Possession, Team Stamina Regen, Team Possession Immunity + 30% Stamina Gain, and almost all the rest of his skills are just single target damaging skills with no added effects. He is bland, B-L-A-N-D. Doesn't help his stats are trash except his Speed at a decent 3476. I'm still putting him here at #18 tho due to popular demand and I do suppose he can be a good secondary Denier or Supportive TS Holder. '#17 - Nadiel the Deforestator' What to say about Deforestator. Well, other than being the most unimpressive Nadiel form, he still has quite the amount of positives going for him in the skills department. But let's talk about his negatives first. Very meh stats, Strength at 3322, Speed at a very sad 3454, and HP at a solid 34,683. Veeery little books, being restricted to Dragon and Exclusive. And while his skills are pretty nice, they're still lacking in quite a few areas, which is sadly something all the Nadiel forms have. Okay, the big and most obvious positives about his kit is an AOE PER and a Team NER, an AOE Guard Down, and an AOE Total Damage Reduction. The negatives consist of this, since Nadiel is mostly supposed to be a Curser, he should be able to throw around a lot more debilitating negative effects right? Haha WRONG! His special Nature skills, Y'know, since he's the base Nadiel form, applies Poison and only Poison. Hmmm, yeh nah fam that ain't cutting it. Sure, Total Damage Reduction can easily shut down enemy attackers, but it doesn't stop opposing Cursers or Deniers from applying their shit to your Team. So good try Deforestator, but you're gonna have to be on the lower parts of this list. '#16 - Shork' K Imma quickly throw out a bit of personal bias here, but I fucking love Shork. 3531 is a great Strength stat, he's in 4 different books so he's highly accessible in wars, he has a self HP and Stamina Regen, he has a Team Precision + Damage Boost, he has a self Water Hater + Extra Turn skill, and he even has a base 65 single target Nature Damage skill that's spammable with a 0CD. and if you wanted, you could even pick up his AOE 40 Nature Damage skill that's less spammable with 2 CD. He does also have a single target 60 Special Damage + Daze, but that skill is more forgettable. Like seriously, if you have any available way of picking up Shork, try him out! He, more often than not, won't disappoint. Also a quick side note, I just wanna elaborate, this dude has a self Water Hater + Extra Turn skill and he's in the Sea Book. Just, Imma let that sink in. '#15 - Psilotus' Good ol' Shrooms Boi. Not gonna even lie here, I personally love Psilotus. Sure, he's considered pretty mediocre by today's standards, but honestly, he's what Lord Mindson should have been minus the better Speed stat Mindson has. Sure, Psi is lacking in the stats department, but Hardnened is a solid trait and his kit is waaay better than the disappointing shit Mindson was given. He's got the staple AOE and Single Target Possession skills that he's known most for, but he's also got a single team member 30% Stamina Gain + Self Extra Turn, a Team 100% Stamina Gain + Self 100% Stamina Drain, a Single Target 100% Stamina Drain + Self 100% Stamina Gain, and a Team 30% Stamina Gain. Like, this dude can manipulate Stamina a shit-load, so he can work as a very good Team Speed Supporter/Secondary Denier. Also his Strength and HP, while not that great, are both still higher than Mindson's, so there's a little extra fact for y'all. '#14 - Predagelum' Okay, so other than that wack-ass name, what does Predagelum exactly have going for himself? Well for starters, a solid base 3476 Speed stat which makes him an actually nice and usable Nature Denier. Secondly and most importantly, he's one of the only 2 Nature monsters I can remember off the top of my head that gets access to an AoE Freeze skill. So he's already fantastic in Nature Wars. Thirdly, he's got next to no Cooldowns. Literally his only skills that have CDs are his 2 Freeze skills. Both of which have a 1-turn CD. Everything else is 0CD. Although the rest of his skills ARE pretty unimpressive. A few damaging skills with no status effects, and a few skills that apply Daze. That's it. If you ever get the chance, try this dude out in Nature Wars. Freeze is really good in those kinds of wars. '#13 - Oikawa' Hey, you ever wanted to use Shrek in Monster Legends? Well listen here, cuz SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA RULE ME! I AIN'T THE THICCEST OGRE IN THE SWAMP!!! This boy is thiccer than the tires of a monster truck, and last I checked those were pretty thicc. Sporting a great base 41,319 HP stat, this boi can take a hit! He has literally 3 NER skills with Jonokuchi, Deashi, and Sekitori, multiple Single Target Stun skills with Nodowa and Kimarite, and I gotta go into detail on some skills here. His Jonokuchi skill isn't just a self NER, it also heals him by 30% max HP and gives him a 2x Damage Boost. Sekitori does all the above while also healing him by 40% max HP and giving him Taunt. And he even has a 2nd Taunt skill with Nekodamashi which hives him Taunt and basically Control Immunity (but to be more specific, it gives him Immunity to Freeze, Stun, and Possession instead of just straight Control Immunity). No joke, if you still need a Nature Tank, Oikawa is one you should never pass up. '#12 - Sergeant Hull Head' Now you might be asking yourself, "Hull Head? Above Oikawa? Why the hell would you put a worse tank above one of the best Nature tanks?" The answer is simple, and that's cuz to me, Hull Head isn't a tank, but instead a self-sustaining Curser. Now when I say Self-sustaining, I ain't kidding. 46,144 HP, multiple shields, self HP Regen, Heal 50% HP, Self Torture Immunity, Double Life + Fire Protection, Hull Head can easily sustain himself up the ass and slowly cook away at enemies' HP bar by spamming multiple Blinds and Poisons on them. Believe me, once you get the hang of using Hull Head, he can become a terrifying menace that can't be stopped by simple DoT effects or his one weakness, fire. And by god is his Ultimate scary. Obviously you more than likely will never see it since Ultimates are kinda rare anymore nowadays, but believe me when I say an AoE Burn + Poison + Self Heal 100% is some Gucci stuff. Pick him up if you hadn't, but please, don't use him as a tank. It's not worth it since he has no form of Taunt. '#11 - Talika' Ah yes! The OG GOOD Nature supporter. Talika has it all. Heals, NER, Shields, Stamina Regen, Damage Boosts, even some Stunning skills, so she can be run as both a Denier and a Supporter! And her Stunning abilities are honestly pretty good since they apply 2 Stuns at once. No, it's not Mega Stun in the sence that it lasts for 2 turns, it's just 2 regular Stuns, so it has a better chance of bypassing through Hardened, Tough, and Bulwark traits. It's still really solid, especially when paired up with her awesome support abilities. If I must be honest tho, she is lacking in the stats department for the modern meta. She has a great HP stat sitting at 35,588, but her Speed is a tad bit lackluster in the current Speed meta of over 3500, as Talika is sitting at 3498. Regardless, she has an awesome kit that should always be considered when you need a good Nature Support. '#10 - Yimburbur' I'm gonna be dead honest here, I really want to like Yimburbur, and I do to an extent. He's just such an odd, awkwardly built monster that makes it kind of hard for me to fully justify a proper placement on this list. Like his stats absolutely scream Tanky Attacker, with a monstrous Strength of 3619, an awesome HP stat of 42,224, and a very good Speed stat for an Attacker with 3476. He even has an awesome trait with Control Immunity. He has amazing stats and trait, but he lacks the kit to take full advantage of his potential Attacker role. His highest power skill is base 50 power (obviously his Ultimate is higher with base 60, but what are the chances you're gonna see an Ultimate pop anymore lol?), and his main gimmick is healing himself and his partners while keeping his enemies from healing by spamming Negate Healing. Still, I do recommend him and put him at 10 for being a really solid team player that can still punch a good hole into the enemy team with those stats. '#9 - Borjork' Three words, overlooked and underrated. This underrated gem of a monster has awesome stats for an attacker (3608 Strength, 31,366 HP, 3421 Speed), a really good kit, solid trait with Orc, and he's in 3 nice books (Villains, Families, and Evil Legions). Lemme give y'all a rundown on his best skills, Waaaar! is an amazing setup skill that gives his team Damage Boost + Winged Hater + Self Double Damage (RIP all Dunn Ras and Sammys lol), This Is An Orc is a single target 70 Nature Damage + Stun, Blade Roots is an AoE 40 Nature Damage + Bleed, I Came To Fight is an AoE Nature Weakness + Daze + Self NER, and Green Blood is a Self Regen + Stamina Regen. Honestly, if none of this still sounds good to you, then please just leave. Just... Just leave. But if this does sound really good to you, then that's great! Seriously, try him out. When it comes to Nature attackers, I'd say this guy is definitely second best (the better one being pretty fucking obvious). '#8 - Nadiel the Flooder' Tl:dr, he's a better Predagelum that can fulfill multiple roles. I.e., he can curse a lot because he has all of the other Nadiel form's nature skills (obviously except for Deforestator's special skills), he can deny because of his water skills which all do nothing but Freeze, and he has a really good support skill with his team NER + heals. It's harder to write about Nadiel's other forms cuz they're all pretty much the same in terms of certain skills and traits. So uh, stats, he's got the best Speed of all the Nadiels, sitting at a solid 3476. Still pretty outdated tho lol. He's got a good HP at 36,191. And he's got a shitty Strength stat of 3399. So, yeh. In summary, he's a better Predagelum. '#7 - Nadiel the Pyromancer' Why is this one the best Nadiel form? Simple, he performs the role of a Curser better than the other two, has arguably the best stats, and arguably the best skills. He can easily spam the hell out of simultaneous Burning, Ignition, and Reverse Healing in one turn. He definitely fulfills the role of a Curser better than his other two forms can. Reverse Healing is honestly one of the most slept on statuses too. Do you know how many Dunn Ras are out there with Healing Masks? Or how many support mons constantly apply heals to their team? It can be an incredibly useful status in the right scenario. And that's on top of his ability to throw around Guard Down, Total Damage Reduction to shut down attackers, and like the other 2 Nadiels he can still provide good Team NER + heals. And Pyro Nadiel probably has the most balanced stats of all his forms. 3476 Strength so he can pack a decent punch, 3465 Speed so he can be a great TS holder, and a chunky 35,588 Life so he can take a hit. All in all, Pyro Nadiel is best Nadiel and a very very solid Nemesis. '#6 - Fatid' Lemme get personal biases out of the way first, I love Fatid. He touches on just about everything I love about a monster design. A little gross, maybe some body horror, intimidating, all of it. Although tbf, I am a big fan of body horror so these types of things get to me more than others. Okay, now with that out of the way, Fatid is really good for a Nature monster. He's a cool hybrid of Curser, Tank, and Supporter all rolled up into one. He has a massive Life stat of 45,239 as well as an insanely good Tank-ish skill in Decomposing Body which gives him both Double Healing and HP Regen in the same turn, and THEN gives him an extra turn to fire off whatever he pleases. And he can easily afford being the last one alive on the battlefield due to his crazy revival skills. All of his Vein Worms attacks revives your partner's and gives them damage boosts as well as Death Countdowns so they aren't permanently alive unless they have some sort of NER. Rotten Claw and Infected Breath allow him to throw around Poison + Bleeding and slowly chip away at enemies' HP over time. And if you wanna get really crazy, you can give him Traitor Eater which kills one of your team mates and gives Fatid an extra turn + Full Stamina which you can then follow up with a revive, giving your team mate triple damage. Fatid's kit makes for a lot of crazy risky, but fun and interesting plays. Oh and I need to mention, he also has a skill that's literally called Fart Machine. So yeh, just think about that for a bit lol. '#5 - Prince Charmless' Ya love him, or ya hate him, either way there's no denying that Charmless is still one of the best attackers in the game period. Very accessible in wars, some of the best stats on an extra turn spammer, he can hold some decent relics, he can apply Nature Weakness to easily smack anyone up, he's got Poison for that nice DoT, and well, extra turn spammer. Not much else to say tbh. Extra Turn Spammers are crazy good for a god damned reason. It's cuz if there's no way to counter them on the enemy team, then they can just run house and completely demolish and obliterate any team in their path. I'm putting Charmless at #5 tho and not higher simply for the fact that there are way too many counters running around for him now. Just to name a few, Sting Westclaw, Narok, WM Necromancer, WM Ragnarok, anyone else with Anticipation I didn't mention, and the big grand daddy himself, the perfect counter to Charmless, his arch rival Dr. Marquis D. Flambe. Still, if he doesn't run into these kinds of monsters, then he's pretty much able to steamroll his way through almost any team. '#4 - Treetopog' Thicc bovine, thicc bovine, thicc bovine, THICC BOVINE, THICC BOVINE!!! Treetopog is THE best Nature Tank atm in ML without a doubt. And I still wish he was better tbh. He has 1, albeit a fantastic, Taunt skill that also sets up a 50% Shield and 100% Damage Mirror on himself. Oh and his Trait also automatically gives him a 50% Shield right at the start of battle. Sooooo yeh, really good stuff there. And since he's a Nature Tank, of course he's also gonna be long-lasting, being able to set up more Shields and heals on himself to further sustain his beautiful base 43,128 Life. And he can even act as a very dangerous Curser/Attacker if you wanted him to. The power of his skills isn't half bad, reaching up to 65. And his Strength is usable at a base 3476. As for a Curser role, Treetopog loves throwing around Poison, Shield Breaker, Guard Down, and Blind on his enemies. He's got a total of 6 skills that have to do with throwing around those effects, granted 2 of them are pretty trash, but my point does stand. Oh and double Shield Relic Slots lol. Think of the tanky possibilities with those kek. I wish I could say more positive things about him, but tbh his Stamina Costs and Cooldowns for a lot of his best skills do suck a lot. A lot of his best skills cost 30 or more Stamina, have CDs ranging from 3-4 turns, and it sucks that his Taunt only lasts for 1 turn last I used it. Smh, should've had Mega Taunt. Regardless of the drawbacks, he's still a phenomenal Nature monster that should be considered if you need a Nature Tank. Oh and I did forget to mention this, but Treetopog also has a base Speed of 3454 making him one of the speediest Tanks in the game lol. '#3 - Warmaster Zahra' Despite the community always shitting on Zahra here for being the worst Warmaster, she is honestly still a fantastic monster by herself, as well as the best Nature Support in the game. 3542 is a great Speed for a Supporter, she has a phenomenal Trait that, as long as she's alive, gives her and her team extra 50% Life (imagine that on a Mephisto or Dunn lawl) and SC Team Torture Immunity. So what she do kit-wise? She provides constant NER for your team, she gives all the enemies Nature and Special Weaknesses as well as Poison, she also provides a lot of Torture Immunity skills, she provides Damage Mirror, she has a really good turn-passing skill that gives a team mate NER + Precision, and she provides a lot of Botanophobic Shields (immunity to all damage expect for Nature). You best be packing a lot of PER if you wanna stand a chance against a team with her as the main Support. She's probably a lot better and more interesting in the skill department when compared to the other Support Warmaster, Elvira aka Satan. The only thing that really makes Elvira better than Zahra is her top-tier Trait with that SC Team Evasion. Skill-wise tho, Zahra has to be the more interesting and useful support of the two. If you're lacking a Nature Supporter, do yourself a favor and get this wahmen. She's best to none. ''I'm just gonna say this right now, #s 1 and 2 are probably really obvious as these guys are both the best Natures in the game atm. And they're also the most recent ones too so go figure lol. Without further ado, we have, #2 - O'Reilly PUT DOWN YOUR TORCHES LEMME EXPLAIN, believe me this was a lot harder for me to decide and I'd been sitting on this decision for fucking weeks now. But I think I've come to the conclusion that while #1 and O'Reilly are both amazing, the monster at #1 just ever so slightly edges out on top. So, role, what is O'Reilly? Why he is a perfect combination of a Denier and a Curser. Although he has more Curse than Deny. And his only deny tactic is Stun, which while not entirely bad is still nothing too groundbreaking either. BUUUUT, O'Reilly's Trait is one of the best in the game being AOE Dodge + Possession Immunity. He's surprisingly Tanky with 39,208 Life and he has a great Speed at 3531. This dude, other than Stun, loves messing around with Status Effects on the field. His whole gimmick is that he can constantly strip away Positive Effects while applying Random Negative Effects to all his enemies. And his skill He's Here To Help is also a Single team mate NER + a Random Positive Effect. And to further add on to his Curser role, he's got an AOE Bleed + Poison like Fatid does, an AOE Damage Reduction, and a single target Total Damage Reduction so he can shut down an attacker if he so pleases. The only thing he's really let down by is his lack of a Team NER for maximum Status Effect control on the field, but what he has now is still great. Also tbh he could honestly be a lot faster since 3531 is still not able to outpace the meta's best Deniers who are almost all running Speed stats over 3540. Speaking of which, that actually brings me to the #1 monster. #1 - Silverleaf I don't think there's anymore doubt in my mind now that Silverleaf is without a doubt, the best Nature monster in the game at this current moment in time. Firstly, his stats are great. He outpaces O'Reilly at a base 3542 Speed and he's still fairly tanky at 35,588. He gets his best trait at R3, which isn't as bad as a lot of other monsters that have been getting the R5 for best trait treatment. He still gets Hardened + Possession Immunity + SC Team Possession Immunity tho, which while a bit lacking, is still a solid enough trait. But the reason he's higher than O'Reilly isn't cuz of traits, it's cuz he has a better Speed and he can fulfill the role of a Denier much better than O'Reilly can while also acting as a very solid Supporter (not as good a support as Zahra but still). Silverleaf's skills have incredibly manageable Stamina Costs, most of them being in the 20-25 range. For deny, he throws around both Possession and 75% Stamina Drain, which honestly, after putting into practice, is pretty scary stuff. Your opponents get possessed and uses a skill, more than half of the time bringing their Stamina Bar to about 75% left so your 75% Stamina Drain completely screws them over the next turn. And that's not even mentioning the fact that Silverleaf's Stamina Drain skill is also a Team NER. Like holy hell, this dude's kit is amazing! Oh, and remember Skill Mirror? That status that reflects all skills used back at the enemies? Yeah, Silverleaf has 2 viable skills for that. One that's a team Skill Mirror + Regen and another one that's a Single Team Mate NER + Skill Mirror + Regen. And if you wanna get really cheeky with Stamina Draining, WE GOT YOU COVERED BABY, you can put onto him his Single Target Daze + Bleed + 50% Stamina Drain. Wanna use him in Duels? EASY! All his skills have a 0 Warm-up other than his AOE Possession! Tl:dr, get yourself a fucking Silverleaf, he is amazing and will never let you down. AAAAAND that right there bois and goils is it. Please feel free to give me all your opinions, if you think a monster should have been on or off of the list, and what your own lists are. And with all that said and done, I bid you all ado and wish you all the best of luck in your ML endeavors. Category:Blog posts Category:Nature monsters